goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Custard starts a 9/11 sized school shooting/Concussion Time
Transcript *(June 26, 2018) *Custard: Hi, I'm Custard. Today I'm going to start a 9/11 sized school shooting! *[Action - Electronic begins playing in the background as Custard grabbed out a quadruple barrel maximum power minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers and began his massive 9/11 sized terroristic killing spree.] *7 Year Old Chinese Boy Giraffe: Oh my God!! There's a boy with a minigun!! Run! *[Custard opens fire on the fleeing students with his deadly maximum powerful quadruple barrel maximum power minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers.] *Kirinta Kusano: [on loudspeckers] Attention students, we have a Code Red!! I repeat, we have a Code Red! A student brought a quadruple barrel maximum power minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers and is shooting everyone like crazy! Please lock your doors, turn off the lights, close your curtains, hide under your desks and run for your lives! *Custard: [does a banshee yell from X-Men] [changes to Scary Voice 5000% louder] PREPARE FOR THE SAVE-UMS SHOOTING RAMPAGE!!! HAR (X10)!!! *[Cut to: Custard at home with Sportacus] *Sportacus: So Custard, how was your day? *Custard: It was cool. *Sportacus: Now let's see what's on the news. *[There is the news.] *Kento Koshiba: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash. A deadliest 9/11 sized mass shooting has stuck GoAnimate City Omega Elementary School. 5,000 students, 1,200 militarized security officers and 4,800 teachers died and about 4,800 students, 2,000 militarized security officers and 4,600 teachers were injured! We have identified the student caught on camera armed with a deadly maximum powerful quadruple barrel maximum power minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking omega rocket launchers. His name is Custard, a cat-eared Save-Um who had recently been expelled 10 days ago. Custard says he hates school so he took out his deadly minigun to school and shot everyone! We go live outside the footage GoAnimate City Omega Elementary School with Satomi Hiroyuki. *Satomi Hiroyuki: Thanks Kento Koshiba. Here we are outside the footage of the 9/11 sized shooting. Lots of kids are being rushed to the hospitals. Some of the kids are getting CPR and are being rushed to the ICU! We have lots of students and teachers getting paramedics hooking up oxygen masks onto their faces and put onto spinal boards for a long time! We have lots of students and teachers being paralyzed and in need of 24 hour surgery! We also have lots of students and teachers being completely paralyzed and needed surgery! Now we have the principal of this school, my husband Kirinta Kusano. He thinks Custard has something to do with this! *Kirinta Kusano: Well, it was just a very typical school day and I saw Custard pulling out a extremely deadly maximum powerful minigun and started shooting kids and I saw lots of kids getting paralyzed and 5,000 kids, 1,200 militarized security officers and 4,800 teachers even died! I was so scared for my life!! [in Shouty voice 3800%] AND CUSTARD, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!! ALMOST EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION AND PARLYZED FOR A LONG TIME BECAUSE OF YOU!!!! [5000% louder] IF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS, YOU ARE PERMANENTLY EXPELLED AND BANNED FROM AND WILL RECEIVE A RESTRAINING ORDER FROM ENTERING THIS SCHOOL!!!!!! IF YOU GO 108 FEET NEAR THIS SCHOOL, YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL!!!!! AND GUESS WHAT?!!!!! YOU ARE PAYING EVERYONE'S HOSPITAL BILL!!!!! EVERY SINGLE KID HAS A BILL WITH THE WORTH OF $12,000!!!!!! YOU SHOULD BE GROUNDED BY YOUR PARENTS BECAUSE THIS IS THE WORST ACT OF MASS TERRORISM YOU HAD EVER DONE!!!!! THIS IS EVEN MEGA WORSE AND DEADLY THAN THE COLUMBINE HIGH SCHOOL MASSSACRE!!!!!! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY!!!!! SO GOODBYE FOREVER AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!! *[The page is under construction!] [[Category:Stories with Terrorism]] [[Category:Stories With violence]] [[Category:The Save-Ums' grounded days]] [[Trivia]]